Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Omega Rising
by Fluffy Raikou-Sinful Snackbag
Summary: Samantha was a girl who dreamed of Pokemon - until she turned into one! Samantha the Snivy finds herself as a recruit of Team Omega, with a bighearted Oshawott, a flirtatious Piplup, and an egoistic Meloetta. Then winter came early. Some bitterly cold force must be fought. One problem; it can turn flesh into solid ice. T for swearing and some violence. [HIATUS]
1. Pokemon!

**(No A/N today. I don't own Pokemon.)**

Samantha felt like she was drifting through water. Pink 'clouds' surrounded her. Bright reds, greens, and purples flashed all around.

Is this a dream?

Samantha was a girl who dreamed of living, breathing, Pokemon. She could of sworn that she fell asleep a few short hours ago...

...But this didn't feel like a dream. It felt very real.

Samantha lifted her hand to run her fingers through her soft brown hair. Her other hand touched her cheek. Nope, this isn't a dream. But if not, where is she and what's going on?

Suddenly she felt a soft surface below her. A dull _thump_ signaled that she hit the ground. Beside her, was a very large pool of water.

Samantha crawled over to the pool. The water was slightly milky, suggesting that she probably shouldn't drink it. She could still see her reflection.

Samantha stared into her own electrifying blue eyes. She liked the way that they sparkled.

Then the water milked up so that Samantha could only see her outline. As she watched the water ripple, her outline wavered. Stabs of pain hit her body, and when she blinked, her outline had changed completely.

Samantha's mouth fell open so wide she swore she could feel it brush the floor. The water cleared up, and...

"I... I look like a Snivy!" she blurted to no-one.

Then the floor opened up beneath her. She looked down.

Below her was a wide green forest, a river snaking through it.

"See ya!" Samantha the Snivy called nervously to herself. Then she fell.

Falling. Eh, what an odd feeling. Samantha felt weightless as she fell. It reminded her of her love for skydiving.

The ground was approaching fast. And with it, her death. She had to think fast.

So, when a tree came in sight, she tried to extend a vine to grab it...

...but failed.

Samantha saw the river below. The water hit her like a slap to the face. Then everything went black.

...

"Hey! Wake up! C'mon, I know this river well enough to know it doesn't kill."

The voice's words bounced around Samantha's head like a rubber ball. A flash of movement went across her blacked out vision.

Samantha's eyes flew open. Immediately, she tasted surprisingly muddy water in her mouth. Samantha flipped herself over, placed her hands on the ground and lifted herself up. Then she vomited several mouthfuls of water.

"Oh, good, you're alive. The fall or the river didn't kill you. I was convinced you were dead when I found you in the water an hour or two ago."

Samantha stopped expelling water. " How long have I been out?!" she blurted.

"Well, I was eating my lunch an hour or two ago, then you fell from the sky. You were out when I found you."

Samantha turned. The voice was coming from a handsome young Oshawott. He had a red bandana around his neck.

The Oshawott knitted his brow. "Um, is your arm alright?"

Samantha looked at her arm. It was at a funny angle and she could not feel it. As she moved it, she wailed in pain.

The Oshawott moved toward her. He gingerly picked up her arm. Samantha's eyes welled with tears.

Oshawott smiled comfortingly. "Shh. It's alright. Here; I'll take you to my house."

He stood up and picked her up. Oshawott underestimated her weight and staggered a bit, picking her up too hard.

"I'm Victor, by the way," he said.

"I'm Samantha." she whispered.

"Samantha," Victor said distantly. "I like that name. Hold your breath," he added.

Samantha sucked in a breath, before Victor surrounded them with water, Aqua Jetting his way into the forest.

The forest blurred around them. Victor looked down at Samantha, who was dozing off. Probably not a good idea. Luckily, they had arrived at Victor's house.

Victor skidded to a stop. He was at the foot of a large tree, and at the top was a huge treehouse.

Victor poked Samantha. "Hey, we're here."

The half-dead Snivy opened her eyes. "Mm, Victor. Five more minutes."

Victor rolled his eyes. "No, not if you want your arm to recover correctly. PABLO, MELODIA, COME DOWN HERE!"

Victor yelled this upward. Samantha looked up to see a large tree house. Out jumped a Piplup, waving his stubby wings to keep himself from plummeting to the ground. Which, unfortunately, he did. He landed on his rear.

"Ouch..." he muttered.

He rubbed his beak before catching sight of Samantha.

The Piplup, presumably Pablo, rushed over.

"Oh my stars, what's she done to herself?!" Pablo asked Victor.

Samantha opened her mouth to speak, but Victor cut her off.

"Skydiving accident." Victor blurted. "Her parachute didn't open, she fell in the river."

"Oh, you like skydiving?" Pablo asked Samantha. "Victor's terrified of it. I wonder how he approached you. Melodia and I love skydiving."

Something dropped on top of Pablo.

Standing on top of Pablo was a Meloetta. She had her hands on her hips while looking in every direction. "Oh, there you are, Pablo. You called?"

"Grrrr, off!" Pablo heaved upward, throwing the Meloetta - presumably Melodia - off. She sat bolt upright as she hit the ground, clearly unfazed.

Melodia stood up and caught sight of Samantha, still carried by Victor. She puffed her cheeks up.

"Victor!" she pouted. "You're cheating on me! You're carrying another girl!"

Victor's eyes widened. Almost instinctively, he dropped Samantha.

"OW!" Samantha landed on her broken arm.

Pablo rushed over. "Geez, Victor, that's SOME way to treat a lady." he said. "Are you alright?" Pablo asked Samantha.

Samantha stood up, tears in her eyes and cradled her arm. "Yeah, I think I'm all right."

"Introductions!" Victor cried. "Samantha, you already know me, but I'm Victor none-the-less." He walked over to Pablo and the two leaned on each other's shoulders.

"This is meh bro, Pablo. He's a rapper in his spare time."

Pablo donned some random shades _._

"Ahaha! Pablo's in da HOUSE!" Pablo declared.

A vein popped out of Melodia's temple. "Pablo, you are SO annoying!"

Pablo took off his shades, mock tears running out of his eyes. "But I LIKE rapping!" he whined.

Melodia rolled her eyes.

Victor stopped counterbalancing Pablo, causing him to topple over.

"Best friends mess with each other!" Victor threw over his shoulder as Pablo glared at him. Victor stood beside Melodia.

"And this chick over here is my girlfriend, Melodia. Most popular and best looking girl around."

Melodia grinned. "Flattery won't get you anywhere," she dropped to Victor. "But thanks anyway."

"I'm going to grab some bandages," Pablo said. Jumping with unearthly high, he jumped into the tree house. After several banging and crashing noises, he jumped back out with gauze and bandages. He yelped as he fell on his rear again.

 **Fluffy: That just about wraps up this chapter. Review please, no flames!**


	2. Into Town

**Fluffy: Gosh. ANOTHER WORLD RECORD BROKEN! Not really. I'm just DAZED(complete understatement) at this story's popularity.**

 **Victor: *Shrugs* Not very many fanfictions out there about Mystery Dungeon.**

 **Fluffy: Victor! One, how in the Distortion World did you get here?! And two, SPOILER ALERT!**

 **Samantha: That was somewhat obvious once I turned into a Pokemon...**

 **Fluffy: Ugh.**

 **(No more disclaimers! None for the rest of the story! We all know that I DON'T, I REPEAT, DON'T, own Pokemon.)**

"Ow. Ow. OW! Pablo, be _careful!_ I'll knock your teeth out if you do that again."

Samantha, the newfound Snivy, was on the couch in the tree house that Victor, Pablo's pal, owned. Samantha complained, while Pablo the Piplup grudgingly wrapped Samantha's arm in bandages.

"Samantha, I would hurt you less if you'd be quiet and let me focus." Pablo gritted his teeth.

Samantha sighed. "Pablo, I appreciate this, don't get me wrong."

Victor and Melodia flopped onto the couch next to Pablo and Samantha.

"Victor, I have to head into town. The curtains were torn up by the last storm." Melodia said.

Pablo looked over to Melodia. "We should all go," he said. "Candy and Ashley got back from Seana and Kenshi's region the other day. We should go pay them a visit."

Victor nodded. "Believe it or not, 3OH!3 are in town. Melodia, maybe you could see them performing Don't Trust Me."

Melodia brightened. "I'd love that!"

Samantha's eyes widened. She'd loved 3OH!3 when she was a human. Was this some kind of parallel universe?

"Who are Seana and Kenshi?" Samantha asked.

Pablo grinned. "Seana's a Snivy like you," Pablo began. "Only difference is a huge genetic mutation. I hear she was experimented on by some intelligent two-legged Pokemon. Kenshi is her husband. They're actually friends with the famous Team Pokepals! Though Piplup, I hear she was a human..."

Samantha's head was spinning. Several memories played through her head. Watching the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Special, playing Explorers of Darkness, and then...

 _Oh heck..._ Samantha thought. _This is my exact team when I wrote. Holy mother of Arceus..._

Samantha closed her eyes. She touched her head.

"Samantha?" Melodia asked. "Headache?"

She shook her head. Samantha stood up. "Why don't we go?"

Pablo grinned and rolled his eyes. "Yes, Princess."

For some odd reason, this made Samantha blush. She looked down angrily.

Victor snickered and headed toward the door. He opened the door and leaped out.

"Victor, there is such thing as the ladder, right?!" Melodia jumped out.

Pablo rolled his eyes. "Welcome to Team Omega," Pablo said to Samantha. "The most ridiculous team around, only known for having a Meloetta."

Samantha narrowed her eyes. "Before you jump out," she said. "Let me try something."

She stood at the door. With a little concentration, her neck flashed green and her vines reached for a nearby treebranch.

Samantha jumped down, swinging on her vine. Letting go of the tree, she flipped several times and dove nose-first toward Victor. She flattened her arms an legs toward her and slithered around Victor like a snake.

Victor was blushing as he looked down at Samantha. "That was weird..." he mumbled.

Samantha smirked. "Sorry."

Meanwhile, Pablo had watched the scene and was rapping randomly.

Melodia was tapping her foot angrily. "Let's go." She grabbed Victor and dragged him.

Pablo stopped rapping and followed them. Cradling her arm, Samantha ran after them.

 _Post Town_

Melodia managed to walk calmly into Post Town. She'd headed to the tailor's place, which was probably a good thing, as Team Zeta weren't fond of Melodia.

Victor and Pablo were telling Samantha about Candy and Ashley, otherwise known as Team Zeta. Apparently Candy was a reserved, short-tempered Pikachu dedicated to protecting her friends, namely Ashley, a sweet, patient Shiny Chimchar with purple glasses. In other words, opposites attract here.

Victor was going into detail on Team Zeta's reputation when he collided with a Pikachu.

"Ow..." Victor moaned. There was a section on his head that turned pinkish. This was the same for the Pikachu.

"Oh dear! Candy, Victor, are you alright?"

From behind the Pikachu was a Shiny Chimchar with purple glasses. This must be Team Zeta, Ashley and Candy.

Ashley touched Candy's arm. The female Pikachu jumped up and rubbed her head.

"Victor, you _dolt!_ Watch where you're going!" Candy exclaimed.

"Maybe I would if you did the same, you thickhead." Victor muttered.

"Watcha say?!" Candy yelled.

Victor jumped. "I'm just saying maybe we should both watch out in the future!"

Ashley looked over Candy's shoulder. "Hiya, Pablo," she said, waving. She walked out from behind Candy and went to see Pablo.

Pablo winked. "I see you're doing fine."

Ashley looked down. "Why wouldn't I?"

Pablo shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe because you've got me to deal with." He put a flipper under Ashley's chin.

Victor shook hands with Candy and walked over to Samantha. He saw Pablo flirting with Ashley and started to snicker.

Samantha looked at Victor, knocking her nose into Victor's cheek. He brushed it off.

"What's so funny?" Samantha asked. "Doesn't he flirt with every pretty girl he sees?"

Victor nodded. "Well, yes," he started. "Thing about Ashley though," he started to snicker again. "She flirts _back._ They'd make a fabulous couple," he added loudly. Ashley and Pablo heard this and looked down, blushing.

Candy snorted. "We were off to Guild Master Wigglytuff. Wanna come?"

Pablo jumped in eagerly. "Yeah! We've been bored for weeks. No one's been in trouble."

"Trouble?"

Victor rolled his eyes. "Melodia, you come in at the weirdest times." He turned around, seeing Melodia standing there. She had a roll of paper under her arm.

"That's what I'm for. Some lame plot device. FLUFFY, KILL ME!" Melodia shouted to the sky, attracting the attention of everyone in the town square.

Victor rolled his eyes. "Melodia. The Fourth Wall is broken. You can shut up now."

Melodia rolled her eyes. "Well, you guys can go commit suicide by going on a mission then facing Fluffy. I'm going home and putting these up." She lifted the curtains onto her shoulder and walked off.

Samantha narrowed her eyes. "Victor, can't Melodia levitate?"

"You've got a lot of questions to ask, for a Pokemon." Victor said.

Samantha started to grind her teeth. "You and I are having a long talk." She extended her vines to wrap around Victor's tail. As she pulled, Victor fell and hit his chin, teeth clattering.

Away from the group, Samantha released Victor. He stood up, rubbing his scraped chin. "What's so important I'm losing half my skin?"

Samantha thrust a finger into his chest. "You won't tell me I have a lot of questions to ask again," She poked Victor harder. "Because I'm not a Pokemon."

Victor yawned. "Sure, I'll buy that." he said sarcastically. Samantha rolled her eyes. She's got the feeling that she's going to do this a lot. She slapped him hard and fast.

"Ow!" Victor cried. "What was that for?!"

Samantha snapped her fingers. "Listen," she said, then embarked on her journey through the dream world again. Through words, rather. She told Victor about her weird sensations, seeing her Snivy reflection the first time, falling, and meeting Victor for the first time.

By the time Samantha was finished, Victor's eyes were two round disks, filled to the brim with wonder. "Geez," was all he said.

"And you won't tell anyone," Samantha finished.

Victor nodded. "Yeah. You being a human. Is that why your eyes are so blue?"

Samantha shrugged. "I guess. We should get back."

Victor snorted and Aqua Jetted off.

Samantha rolled her eyes. She ran, not knowing she could so fast. Running back, she skidded to a halt, she crashed into Candy.

The already irritated Pikachu's ears began to steam. "Who's the idiot who recruited _this_ idiot?!"

Victor and Samantha looked at each other. Then the two shoved their faces into Candy's.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" They yelled at her.

Candy stood her ground. "It means, who are you?" she aimed this at Samantha.

"SAMANTHA, thank you very much." Samantha hung her tongue out of her mouth.

Ashley eventually pushed Pablo away and stood in between Candy and Samantha. The Chimchar adjusted her glasses before turning to Samantha.

"Samantha, right?" Ashley asked.

Samantha nodded. "Yeah."

Ashley held her hand out to shake. "Hi! Nice to meet you! Please excuse Candy, I think she didn't sleep too well last night."

Samantha smiled and shook back.

Victor coughed politely. "Well, nice seeing you guys again, but are we going to Guild Master Wigglytuff?"

Pablo shoved Victor affectionately. "Dude. Be patient."

 **Fluffy: And so this chapter draws to a close. Next chapter will be a trial run, so please, excuse me! Don't flame in this chapter or the next!**


	3. Assignments

**Fluffy: And so this has been added to a community! Wow! Maybe this will bump up my Fanfiction status a little. Thanks to all you fabulous people willing to stick with an amateur like me. NOTE: Mystery Dungeon locations are completely made up. If I haven't mentioned this before, this is loosely based off of Gates to Infinity, but I haven't played it yet, so I don't know the locations.  
**

Samantha furrowed her brow at the wooden fort-looking building in front of her. A few ragged flags sporting the names of several Team names waved in the gentle breeze. A pole like a winding staircase lead underground.

"Is it just me, or is this place more rickety than I remember?" Pablo asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's just you." Candy replied.

Ashley tensed. "Cover your ears and DUCK!" she yelled suddenly.

Pablo, Victor, and Candy responded immediately and Ashley carried out her own order. Unsure of what to do, Samantha copied. At that moment, a loud voice babbled gibberish, several rings erupted from the hole, and a Minccino and an Emolga flew out, hitting the ground with a loud _thump,_ possibly fracturing their jaws.

"That's three times you've ticked off Master Wigglytuff." Candy muttered.

"Hello, Zeta, Omega." the Minccino murmured.

Everyone stood up. Victor smiled. "Hi, Minaa, Junbii."

The Emolga, possibly Junbii, stood up. "Afternoon, Victor," she said.

"Does Master Wigglytuff usually do that?" Samantha asked.

"Yup." Pablo responded.

Junbii looked at her. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Samantha."

Minaa smiled. "Not sure I've seen you around," she said. "Are you new?"

"Quite new, yes," Victor jumped in, knocking Samantha on the head playfully. "Crash landed into our lives a few hours ago. Literally."

Samantha smiled sheepishly, hoping it didn't look fake. "Skydiving accident."

Candy coughed. "Let's go, please..."

"Oh, be quite Candy." Ashley smirked. "We'll go, if you're itching to do so. Victor, should we ask about you?"

"Please do," Pablo said. He shuddered. "I'm in no mood to face him again."

Victor snorted. "Well, getting on his bad side was your fault."

"Quit rubbing it in!"

"Not trying to!"

As the bickering boys fought, Minaa moved some of the fluff on her wrist to look at a watch.

"Junbii, what time were Sachi and Shadow supposed to come over?" she asked.

Junbii tapped her chin. "Around four, I think."

"Good, we have plenty of time."

"What time is it now?" Samantha asked.

"Roughly two." Minaa replied. "But we'd better get going. Our place is a mess."

Samantha rolled her eyes and extended the vines from her neck. Pablo saw them coming and scrambled away, but Victor wasn't so lucky and was soon hanging in the air by his tail.

"Are you two going to behave, or am I going home and fetching Melodia?" Samantha hissed, wishing she had an _s_ or two to draw out.

"I'm good, thanks," Victor said. "Why am I always your victim?"

Samantha shrugged. "I dunno." She unwrapped his tail and dropped him. Victor stood up and opened and closed his mouth, testing his jaw.

"BOO!"

Samantha jumped and clung to a tree branch above her. Below, Candy was laughing.

"That was mean, Candy...Very, very mean." Samantha moaned.

"You still should have seen the look on your face!" Candy gasped.

Ashley knocked Candy on the head. "She's got a point, Candy. Be nice."

"How is it?" Pablo asked, still cowering behind a bush.

Ashley grinned. "Get this," she said. "Candy and I are going to be patrolling Jasmine Woods for the next three hours or so," she pointed to the fort. "And there's a Shinx who wants to see you."

"Speak of Giritina, here she comes. S'up, Bonnie?" Candy waved at the Shinx.

"Candy, please don't joke. She's distraught." Ashley whacked Candy. "Don't ask me how we're still friends," she added, responding to the weird look Samantha gave her. "I don't know."

Bonnie the Shinx approached Victor shyly. Her eyes were welling with tears.

 _Candy's right,_ Samantha thought. _What **is** wrong?_

"You have to help me, Team Omega," Bonnie said. "My friend Vulpix is sick, and I can't find a White Stone."

"What happened?" Victor asked.

"We don't know. The warmth in his body started to drain. He's getting colder. The white hot fire of a White Stone will heal him."

Victor narrowed his eyes. "Candy? Ashely? Pablo? Know of any?"

"I might," Candy said. "It's in the Jasmine Forest. It's heavily guarded by several Fire types, but the one you really should look out for is a Magmortar."

"We'll go," Samantha said to Bonnie.

"Right," Pablo joined. "It's our job."

Bonnie smiled weakly. "Thank you..."

Pablo put one flipper in the air dramatically. "Don't worry! Team Omega will soon be a team _alpha!"_

 **Pfft, I love Pablo.  
**

 **Pablo: Well, I am pretty lovable.**

 **HEY! Fun fact: Samantha is loosely based off of me.**

 **Samantha: I am?**

 **Yep.**

 **Victor: Review for Fluffy-Samantha!**

 **Samantha: What the heck's that supposed to mean?!**


End file.
